Theft of merchandise is a common problem for many businesses. It is typically considered an added cost of “doing business”, a cost which ultimately is borne by consumers.
While various theft prevention devices and systems which are in use today may be partially successful in deterring theft of merchandise, theft continues to be a significant cost of “doing business” for many companies and industries.